finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Esper (Revenant Wings)
The Espers, called by the Aegyl as the Yarhi, summoned in Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings are distinct from those of the other Ivalice games. Unlike the scions or the [[List of Summons#Final_Fantasy_Tactics_Summons|Espers of Final Fantasy Tactics]], these Espers are unique to Lemurés in origin, and have their own distinct history. They do, however, for unknown reasons resemble the standard Espers of Ivalice. This similarity to Ivalice summon magick leads to them being called Espers by outsiders. There are a total of 51 Espers in the game, counting as the most summons in any game in the Final Fantasy series. Origins The Espers of Lemurés are, unlike those of Ivalice, born from the stolen anima of the aegyl through the use of auracite. These stolen aegyl souls gathered, creating their own plane, the World of Illusion, and it is from here they can be called to the material world via summoning gate by a person carrying auracite. However, in doing so the anima of the summoner is itself eroded, creating more Espers. The scions are also present in Revenant Wings. They were attracted to Lemurés due to all the activity going on. The word 'yari' is japanese for spear, which just so happens to be the weapon wielded by Llyud, meaning that perhaps the yahri are the blade of the aegyl. Gameplay In gameplay, Espers are bought on the Ring of Pacts. There are four main elements, plus two additional areas for summons. Each element, bar holy, has melee, ranged and flying summons. Each of these areas has three ranks, with rank 1 being the weakest and rank 3 being the strongest. However, you do not need the rank 1 summon to get the rank 2 summon, and you do not need the rank 2 summon to get the rank 3 summon. Melee summons are strong against ranged, ranged against flying, and flying against melee. Some summons, mainly the Espers from Final Fantasy XII, must be defeated in battle before becoming available on the Ring of Pacts. The Espers of Revenant Wings act as party members in battle, and multiple instances of each can exist on the battlefield at any given time, bar rank 3 summons. Non-Elemental Summons Non-Elemental summons have no weakness or resistance. They also tend to have no special attacks either. They are best used for fighting a group of enemies with different weaknesses. However, the game's most powerful summons are also non-elemental. Melee Summons Rank 1: Alraune, Chocobo Rank 2: Tonberry Rank 3: Odin, Gilgamesh Ranged Summons Rank 1: Sylph Rank 3: Zalera, Zodiark Flying Summons Rank 1: Garchimacera Rank 2: Diabolos Rank 3: Bahamut ]] Fire Summons Fire summons are weak against water summons. They are strong against earth summons, and some water (ice) summons. Melee Summons Rank 1: Djinn Rank 2: Balasa Rank 3: Ifrit Ranged Summons Rank 1: Salamander Rank 2: Lamia Rank 3: Belias Flying Summons Rank 1: Bomb Rank 2: Wyvern Rank 3: Chaos ]] Water Summons Water summons are mainly weak against thunder summons, while Shivan, Shivar, and Shiva are weak against fire. They are strong against fire summons, and some thunder summons. Melee Summons Rank 1: Sahagin Rank 2: Cúchulainn Rank 3: Leviathan Ranged Summons Rank 1: Shivan Rank 2: Shivar Rank 3: Shiva, Famfrit Flying Summons Rank 1: Aquarius Rank 2: Siren Rank 3: Mateus ]] Thunder Summons Thunder summons are mainly weak against earth summons, while Ramih and Remora are weak against water. They are strong against water summons. Melee Summons Rank 1: Remora Rank 2: Ixion Rank 3: Shemhazai Ranged Summons Rank 1: Quetzalcoatl Rank 2: Sagittarius Rank 3: Tiamat Flying Summons Rank 1: Ramih Rank 2: Raiden Rank 3: Ramuh ]] Earth Summons Earth summons are weak against fire summons. They are strong against thunder summons. Melee Summons Rank 1: Goblin Rank 2: Golem Rank 3: Titan Ranged Summons Rank 1: Cactoid Rank 2: Cu Sith Rank 3: Hashmal Flying Summons Rank 1: Gnoam Rank 2: Atomos Rank 3: Exodus Holy Summons Holy summons have no offensive capabilities. Instead, they can only heal your party members with their attacks. The sole exception is Ultima's special attack, Eschaton. Ranged Summons Rank 1: White Hare Rank 2: Carbuncle Rank 3: Ultima Category:Espers Category:Summon Magic